1992 vs 2012
by cecilia.clare
Summary: The Broadway Newsies find out about the 1992 version via me, the narrator. Let's just say it was an interesting experience. (p.s. this was so fun to write)
1. Musical watch movie

One day me, the narrator told the Broadway musical Newsies about the 1992 version of Newsies. Here's how they reacted,

*I walk into the room*

Narrator: So guys have you ever seen the 1992 version of Newsies?

Jack: There's another version?

Narrator: Yes, there was a movie made in 1992

Race: I think you're lying

*holds up a copy of the movie*

Race: I stand corrected.

Jack: So nothing's different?

Narrator: Actually a lot of things are different.

Spot: Like what

Narrator: first of all Katherine doesn't exist.

Katherine: WHAT! How come I don't exist! I helped them win the strike! Ever heard of the children's crusade!

Narrator: you are replaced by a man named Brian Denton

*shows clips of Brian Denton*

Romeo: who's Denton?

Narrator: him

*points to clips*

Katherine: his face is ugly

Jack: So what else is different?

Narrator: Davey and Les have a sister.

Davey: Since when do we have a sister?

*holds up picture*

Les: I have never seen her in my life.

Davey: why exactly do we have a sister?

Narrator: she is the love interest for Jack

Katherine: don't tell me they kiss

*narrator nods head*

Katherine: YOU KISSED HER!

Jack: that wasn't me!

Katherine: how dare you.

*Katherine starts to angrily chase jack*

*jack screams like a little girl*

Narrator: GUYS! Calm down.

Race: So what else.

Narrator: well Pulitzer is still the same but he says that when you guys were striking you were daring to yyyyyeeeeeeee.

Race: what does it mean to yyyyyyeeeeee?

*shrugs shoulders*

Narrator: maybe I should just show you guys what you look like and that will help clear things up

*narrator takes out a bunch of pictures and sets them down in front of the Newsies*

Romeo: where's me, where's me?

Narrator: I'm actually not sure if you are in this

Romeo: why not?

*pouts dejectedly in the corner*

Spot: why am I blond?

Race: you look so handsome

*smacks Race angrily with cane*

*Delancey brothers walk in and see their picture*

Morris: why are we so ugly?

Race: so nothing has changed

Oscar: shut it

Crutchie: my crutch looks so weak. I could never walk with that.

Narrator: actually the Crutchie in the movie dances a lot

Crutchie: then how come he has a crutch?

Narrator: I wonder that sometimes too.

Jack: how come I'm not in blue, blue compliments my eyes

Katherine: he's better looking than you

Jack: no need to be salty

Narrator: Also you don't draw

Jack: this movie is awful

*narrator puts DVD in a player and plays movie*

*Starts singing carrying the banner*

Race: Last time I checked I could dance better than that.

Spot: no you can't

*Race steals cane and smacks Spot with it*

Crutchie: I bet that guy is faking the limp, he's dancing way too much

Albert: yeah, last time your crutch got stolen I had to carry you like a little baby

*Spot smacks Albert with cane*

Albert: Hey! What was that for!

Spot: shh

Davey: There I am!

*Spot smacks Davey with cane*

Spot: shh

*Jack starts to sing Santa Fe*

Davey: you are so terrible, like where is the power note?

Jack: For the last time that isn't me

Race: your dancing is still terrible, well you dance less in ours. Because you are terrible.

*Smacks Race lightly up the head*

*Jack jumps on the horse*

Davey: that is so random, why is there a horse in the middle of the streets of New York?

Narrator: it's Disney, they can do whatever they want

*Medda starts to sing*

Jack: that is not Medda

Narrator: Yes it is

Jack: Medda is not the kind of person who would sing that song, she is a sass queen and she sings songs about being a sass queen

Narrator: she has a better song later

Jack: she better

*later seize the day starts*

Jack: Davey you are so pitchy

Davey: what the heck happened to my vibrato?

*narrator shrugs shoulders*

Race: seriously this dancing is terrible

Elmer: I like the cans, why didn't we get more a drum beat?

Jack: because we are better than cans

Race: I want to go back in time and fix this dancing

*Crutchie gets grabbed by the Delancey's and taken to the refuge*

Crutchie: he got off easy

(Crutchie is still salty about the refuge)

*King of New York starts*

Jack: what the heck, I wasn't there for that. I was busy being angsty and painting.

Race: you are always being angsty

Narrator: you're not wrong

*Spot smacks narrator with cane*

*Narrator steals cane and snaps it in half*

Narrator: that's enough out of you

*Spot looks he's about to kill the narrator but she doesn't care*

Narrator: Just watch the movie Spot

Spot: I'm trying

Race: I don't like this movie at all

Albert: We're aware

Jack: shh something important is happening

*everyone stares intently at the screen*

Mush: what's happening?

*everyone shushes him*

*screen pans to Jack in scab clothes, all the Newsies start to yell*

Race: how could you!

Crutchie: you're better than that!

Elmer: I hate you!

*All the newsies start to tackle Jack in a dog pile style*

Les: look!

*Everyone looks at the screen to see Davey trying to tackle Jack*

Race: Atta boy Davey!

*all the newsies start to clap Davey on the back*

*Once and for all starts*

Race: seriously what happened to all the power.

Elmer: yeah, by the time that song was over you should have been able to have the motivation to overthrow like four countries

*all the newsies face the narrator*

Newsies: why did you do this?

*narrator shrugs shoulders*

*everyone sees Crutchie coming back from the refuge*

Crutchie: he got off so easy! There isn't a scratch on him!

(Crutchie is still very salty about the refuge)

*everyone sees Jack leaving*

Race: you have a small redemption because you actually didn't leave us

Jack: Gee thanks Race

*they see Jack coming back*

Buttons: Hey you did come back!

*everyone sees Jack and Sarah kissing*

*Katherine kicks TV screen breaking the TV*

Katherine: I'm done

*narrator pops movie out of the player*

Narrator: so what did you guys think?

Spot: that is the worst thing I've ever witnessed.

Race: guess I won't dare to yyyyyyeeee again.

Jack: I'm never wearing red

Katherine: I'm never speaking to Jack again

*Jack puts an arm around Katherine*

Jack: you know you love me

Katherine: sure

Narrator: I'll come with a new movie next week

Newsies: NO!


	2. Movie watch musical

**So here's the new one, it's been a work in progress for a while. I might do more movies, maybe some star wars, maybe some Disney stuff.**

**Movie Newsies**

*out of breath from running away from Spot*

Narrator: have you guys ever seen musical newsies?

Race: we are already a musical, duh.

Narrator: you became a Broadway musical

Elmer: what's a broadway

Narrator: I don't have time to explain that

Spot: we are the only musical

Narrator: wrong, there was a live version, like on stage

Jack: like Medda?

Narrator: exactly

*tosses pictures on the ground*

Narrator: here's what you guys look like in the live version

Spot: what are there so few of us, there were like hundreds of us

Narrator: only so many people can fit in the stage

Specs: So is it any good?

*puts it in DVD player*

Narrator: I'll let you decide

*singing Santa Fe*

Jack: he's good, but why is he like forty?

Narrator: that's how it works on Broadway, they are all older but pretend they are super young

Elmer: is that how this whole Broadway thing work?

*Nods head*

Elmer: *looks back at screen*

*Carrying the banner starts to play*

Race: what the heck happened to our harmonies! That part was so good!  
Narrator: agreed.

Spot: I'm not enjoying this.

Narrator: no one cares, trust me I just finished dealing with a different version of you and I'm not in the mood.

*First Medda scene starts*

Jack: this is not how I remember Ms. Medda, she is much kinder than that. Not sassy.

Narrator: just keep watching, it's a good song.

*That's Rich starts playing*

Buttons: she's good.

Narrator: *nods head*

*the world will know plays*

Snoddy: this is intense.

Narrator: true, that's most of this musical

*World will know ends*

Jack: I need to accomplish things now.

Narrator: this song is pure anger and rage

*seize the day starts*

*Vibrato*

Elmer: why is his voice shaking?

Narrator: that's called a vibrato, it's when your vocal cords vibrate giving your voice sort of a waver

*crazy dance starts*

Buttons: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Narrator: *smiles*

*fight starts*

Jack: Oh, snap

*Crutchie getting beaten*

Crutchie: dang, that is not cool

Elmer: we love you Crutchie!

*All newsies bury him in a bear hug*

Crutchie: love you too guys.

Davey: I haven't seen Sarah at all, where is she?

Narrator: she's not in this

*Sarah breaks down door*

Sarah: WHAT!

Narrator: you got replaced with her

*holds up a picture of Katherine*

Sarah: not cool.

Narrator: sorry, Katherine wasn't happy about her disappearance of her in your movie so I guess it evens out.

Sarah: still not cool

Narrator: Sorry, but I'm not in charge of the story, I just tell it

Davey: don't worry, we don't blame you

Les: we blame Disney

*Everyone turns back to the screen*

*King of New York Dance break*

*narrator bopping to the beat*

Elmer: got to admit this is pretty cool.

Jack: where am I?

Crutchie: and me?

Davey: and Denton?

Narrator: Jack you are being angsty at Medda's and painting, Crutchie you are in the refuge, and Denton also got replaced by Katherine

Sarah: unbelievable.

Narrator: it is good women turn of the century kinda thing, calm down. Also, don't break my TV, I'm not an endless money tree.

Sarah: why would you say that?

Narrator: kiss and Victorian-era heels are sharp

Sarah: oh boy

Davey: you'll be ok, remember it's not the real story,

*Narrator starts to tell them that neither of them is the true story, but decides against it*

Spot: why am I in like no scenes?

Narrator: um, you show up like later later.

Spot: unbelievable

*Letter in the Refuge*

Crutchie: it looks horrible in there, I look horrible

Narrator: yeah this crutchie had it worse off

Crutchie: wow.

*goes to Watch What Happens reprise*

Jack: I quit?

Davey: well ya did last time

(he's still mad at him for betraying them last time)

*Brooklyn's here*

Spot: FINALLY!

All: shhh!

Spot: this song is pretty good

Spot: I wish I was in more, I was a crucial part of this strike

Davey: proud of you for using a big word,

Spot: thank you

Davey: but no

*Spot looks he's gonna kill Davey*

*Something to believe in*

Narrator: here it comes

*Katherine and Jack kiss*

*Sarah holding a bat*

Sarah: DIE!

*Davey grabs her arm and gently takes the bat from her hands and give it to the narrator*

Narrator: thank you

*gives a small smile, since Sarah still has fire in her eyes*

*Once and for all ends*

Jack: I now have the motivation to overthrow three countries

Narrator: true

*Bows*

Elmer: why are they all bending over?

Narrator: they are bowing, they are saying they are finishing the show

Elmer: Oh,

*Narrator takes out DVD*

Narrator: what did you guys think?

Jack: the singing was ok

Race: the dancing was average

Sarah: it was horrible

Narrator: New movie next week?

Newsies: NO!


End file.
